


Немного солнца в холодной воде

by Prokopyan



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Танума — немного солнца в холодной воде. Недостаточно, чтобы согреть — лишь украсить водную гладь случайными отблесками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного солнца в холодной воде

Прошло уже две недели, как осень начала вступать в свои права. Желтела листва, ветра стали холоднее, и мрачные тучи который день кружили над городом, никак не решаясь разразиться дождём. Пруд на заднем дворе Танумы, презрев законы природы, играл летними красками.  
Голубая, прозрачная вода ловила солнечные лучи, отбрасывая на потолок гостевой комнаты причудливые золотистые отсветы. Они подрагивали в такт движениям воздуха и ряби на настоящем пруду — по-прежнему безмятежном, окружённом зелёной травой. Но Танума не видел этого.  
Он сидел на ступеньках крыльца, прикрыв глаза, и слушал. Голос Нацуме звучал медленно, почти равномерно, пока тот описывал вечно летний призрачный пейзаж. Шелест листвы и шум ветра звучали лучшим аккомпанементом к его рассказу, а порой Тануме казалось, что до него доносится и ропот волнующегося пруда.  
— Посмотри, — говорил Нацуме под конец, и Танума открывал глаза.  
Он глядел на отсветы на потолке, но вместо них видел живой пруд: колеблющуюся рябь воды, неподвижные серые камни и зеленеющую траву вокруг. А Нацуме смотрел на него.  
Тануме никогда не удавалось перехватить этот взгляд — пристальный, полный надежды и сочувствия одновременно, — его он мог только почувствовать. Стоило посмотреть на Нацуме, и тот отворачивался к пруду, рассеянно улыбаясь собственным мыслям.  
— Интересно, откуда он взялся, — Танума и сам иногда задавался этим вопросом, но никак не мог найти на него ответ.  
Появление призраков не казалось такой же загадкой: все они были рождены когда-то и где-то, в царстве духов или мире живых. Последние оставались по разным причинам — всех и не счесть. Были среди них незаконченные дела, жажда мести, любовь — привычные человеческие чувства и побуждения. Были объяснения и страшнее: проклятья или не совсем обычная смерть. Нацуме говорил, что иногда ёкаи, развлекаясь, съедали лишь человеческие тела, оставляя душу ничего не понимающим призраком, думающим, что он ещё жив. Духам казалось это забавным. Тануму после рассказа тошнило.  
Совсем не призрачный плеск воды отвлёк его от невесёлых мыслей: это Нацуме кинул плоский камешек в невидимый пруд.  
— Всего трижды, — огорчённо цокнул он языком, но в тот же момент улыбнулся. — Ты слышал.  
Это был не вопрос — ответ легко можно было прочесть по лицу Танумы, — а скорее объяснение улыбки. Взгляд Нацуме всегда светлел, когда он получал очередное подтверждение тому, что его друг может прикоснуться к миру ёкаев. Миру, к которому Нацуме давно уже причислял и себя.  
— Интересно, смогу ли я попасть? — Танума повернулся в ту сторону, где должен был находиться пруд, слепо щурясь в безуспешной попытке разглядеть хотя бы намёк на него.  
Нацуме не произнёс ни слова. Он подошёл к Тануме со спины и, взяв его за плечи, повернул в нужную сторону, чуть скорректировав возможный курс. Тот кивнул в знак благодарности и, подняв камешек, попытался прицелиться, рассчитать возможное расстояние.  
— Просто бросай, — посоветовал Нацуме, прекрасно понимавший всю тщетность его приготовлений.  
Танума послушал. Камень полетел по широкой дуге, преодолел пару метров, почти коснулся земли и... исчез. Запоздало раздался уже знакомый плеск.  
— Я ведь говорил, что видеть вовсе не обязательно, — улыбнулся Нацуме, ободряюще хлопнув Тануму по спине.  
И тот вспомнил — действительно, говорил. Целую вечность назад, ещё когда Танума понятия не имел ни о Мадаре, ни о Тетради Дружбы, а на самом деле — всего лишь на пару месяцев ранее, этим летом.  
Стоял тёплый вечер, в воздухе пахло свежестью от прошедшего недавно дождя, и они так же, как теперь, стояли поодаль друг от друга, разговаривая — ни о чём и обо всём сразу.

Закатное солнце медленно катилось в сторону горизонта. Опершись об ограждение набережной, Нацуме краем глаза следил за его отражением в спокойной глади реки. Он всё больше молчал, но внимательно слушал, изредка вставляя короткие замечания или ответы.  
Танума говорил много. В такие моменты, когда они оставались одни, его обычные замкнутость и молчаливость исчезали, как будто их и не было вовсе. Он рассказывал обо всём: о тенях, появлявшихся на долю секунды; о странных голосах, больше похожих на эхо. О вечно обеспокоенном отце и косых взглядах одноклассников.  
Нацуме помогал ему выговориться. Задавал наводящие вопросы, улыбался рассеянно, хлопал по плечу в нужный момент и говорил что-то вроде: «Ну, теперь у тебя есть я, который всё понимает». «Которому приходится хуже», — это оставалось за кадром, непроизнесённым.  
Но Танума прекрасно знал, что ноша на плечах Нацуме куда тяжелее его собственной. Если сам он мог притвориться, что померещилось, послышалось, то Нацуме ничего не могло показаться. Он видел ёкаев и призраков точно так же, как отражение солнца в воде, и теперь уже Танума обеспокоенно поглядывал в сторону красноватых отблесков: уж не очередной ли дух скрывается за этим светом?  
Но нет — ничего не было видно. Нацуме щёлкнул пальцами у Танумы перед носом, рассмеялся изумлённому выражению его лица:  
— Эй, ты что там увидел?  
Он вёл себя точно так же, как ребята из школы, замечавшие необычное поведение одного из них. Но с Нацуме не нужно было отнекиваться или отшучиваться — Танума отвечал прямо, не боясь сойти за сумасшедшего:  
— Мне показалось, что это ты увидел там что-то. Или кого-то.  
— Показалось, — Нацуме кивнул и, заметив недоверчивый взгляд Танумы, поднял руки в жесте капитуляции. — Клянусь, никаких ёкаев сегодня.  
Прозвучало не очень убедительно: как будто от Нацуме зависело, появятся духи или нет. Даже Танума не смог бы поверить в такое.  
— Ты говоришь так, словно я смогу их увидеть, если что.  
— А видеть — не главное, — пожал плечами Нацуме. — Ты в любом случае сможешь их почувствовать и догадаться, если я совру. Как сейчас, например.  
По отражению солнца в реке прошла косматая тень, и всё бы ничего — вот только нечему было её отбрасывать.

Кран протекал. Капли воды мерно стучали о дно раковины, вторя домашним делам. Танума протёр стол, вымыл посуду, от нечего делать перебрал приправы в шкафчике: некоторые уже вышли из срока годности.  
Отец сидел в гостиной. До Танумы доносились обрывки телевизионного разговора — показывали какую-то викторину. Герою, судя по всему, пока везло: голос его казался весёлым, то и дело раздавались аплодисменты. Отец изредка восклицал: «Я так и знал!», — а затем дом вновь погружался в почти полную, напряжённую тишину. Это был задан очередной вопрос.  
Но напряжение не длилось долго. Раздавались либо восхищённые возгласы, либо сочувственный голос ведущего, и передача шла своим чередом. Танума глядел в темноту за кухонным окном и жалел о том, что в жизни не может быть так же. Что никто не назовёт тебе правильный ответ после того, как ты проиграл, и никто не даст подсказку до этого, — а один на один с собой, что ты можешь сделать?  
Только терзаться сомнениями, догадками. Вздрагивать на каждую случайную тень, не зная, что скрывается за ней: опасность, неминуемая смерть или всего лишь пробежавшая мимо кошка. Дёргать Нацуме без повода, показывать отблески, в то время как сам он может увидеть оригинал. Разговаривать с трёхцветным котом и даже не представлять, как выглядит он на самом деле.  
Нацуме говорил, что Понто — никак не запомнить его настоящего имени, — белоснежный волк с алыми отметинами на морде. Он выше всяких деревьев и может страшно клацать зубами, а ещё у него очень мягкая шерсть на брюхе, как у котёнка.  
— На самом деле он куда больше похож на кота, чем на хищника, что бы сам ни говорил, — смеялся Нацуме, оглядываясь через плечо: не готовит ли очередную пакость подслушавший их сэнсэй.  
«Все мы не то, чем кажемся», — подумал тогда Танума. Начиная с этого кота, порой действительно напоминающего опасного волка, и заканчивая тем же Нацуме — рассеянно улыбающимся, отмахивающимся от всякой заботы человеком, слишком многое несущим на своих плечах. Целый мир, который Тануме лишь чудится.  
Он бы хотел помочь Нацуме. Прикрывать ему спину во время сражений с аякаши, отыскивать мелких призраков, которые ему зачем-то нужны. Но всё, что он может — это отвлекать любопытную старосту и предупреждать о крадущемся за спиной Нацуме коте.  
— Сзади!  
Понто недовольно мяукнул, пойманный в уже отработанный захват, но тут же заурчал от почёсываний за ушком: «А говоришь, что не кот!», — рассмеялся Нацуме и уже сквозь смех, мимоходом, поблагодарил Тануму:  
— Ты — моё спасение!  
Если бы. Танума — немного солнца в холодной воде. Недостаточно, чтобы согреть — лишь украсить случайными отблесками. Отсветом на потолке, видя который вполне можно представить призрачный, сказочный пруд, что его отбрасывает.  
А это значит, что и отсвет на что-то сгодится.


End file.
